A friendship in ruins and a love in bloom
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: When a best friends dream of having her best friend comes true who knew it would hurt so much to have your heart broken on the very same night.
1. prologue

**A friendship in ruins and a love in bloom**

**Prologue**

**My name is Angel Summers but to the fans I'm known as Angel McMahon. What no one knows is that I am Vince McMahon's niece. My best friends in the business are Mark Calaway the undertaker and Glen Jacobs kane. i get along with my cousins Stephanie and Shane but we're not close. i have waist length brown hair and I have my lip, nose, and eyebrow pierced. Enough about me now, enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A friendship in ruins and a love in bloom**

**Chapter 1**

**The fight**

**I was walking down the hallway of the arena we were currently performing at because I was suppose to meet Mark and Glen in the ring but Vince wanted to discuss the script. As I was walking down the hallway i heard a 'Oh Sara' from the shadows. As i looked over I saw DDP in the dark with a blonde women that looked like 'Mark's Sara', I thought as i continued down to the ring. 'I definitly need to tell someone', I pondered on my way to the ring, 'Glen, i would tell Glen of what I saw'.**

**I made it down to the ring just as Glen was pinning Mark in a pre-match.**

**"Hey baby girl, what took so long?,"**

**"Sorry Markie, Vince wanted to see how the script was working out,"**

**"It's okay darlin, no need to apologise, just worried,"**

**"I know, now let's practice,"**

**"Your wish is my command your highness,"**

**"Hilarious Mark, hilarious."**

**We worked out for half an hour before mark called it quits.**

**"I'll see you later darlin, I promised to have something to eat with Sara before the show,"**

**"Okay Markie, see you later."**

**Mark got out of the ring and backstage before I blurted out what I saw.**

**"I saw Sara and DDP having sex in the hallway."**

**I clamped my hands over my mouth while Glen stared at me in shock.**

**"What did you say?,"**

**"I..I saw...Sara, Mark's Sara having sex in the hallway with DDPwhile I was on my here,"**

**"Angel we need to tell Mark,"**

**"You can and let's see how that work's out."**


	3. Chapter 2&3

**A friendship in ruins and a love in bloom**

**Chapter 2**

**The biggest fight of my life**

**It was after the show and I was dressed in a pair of hip huggers,a baby tee with Mark's symbol on it, and my knee-high black boots. As I walked towards Mark's dressing room I heard arguing.**

**"She's a lying bitch Mark, she's probably just jealous of us,"**

**"Sara, Glen said she saw you two,"**

**"Yeah right."**

**Sara slammed open the door only to come face to face with me.**

**"What are you doinghere?,"**

**"I came to see Mark,"**

**"Why?,so you could catch me on the rebound, no way Angel, consider this goodbye,"**

**"What are you saying Mark?,"**

**"I'm saying...I never want to see you again,"**

**"If that's your wish so be it, goodbye Mark take care of yourself."**

**With that said I turned around with tears in my eyes, and walked towards the parking lot.**

**Chapter 3**

**The lost of two best friends**

**When I got out to the parking lot Glen was standing by my car.**

**"Hey Angel sweetie, what's wrong?," as he said that Sara and Mark walked outside.**

**"You told him, you told him, that's what's wrong," at that point I screamed at him and Mark stopped after hearing this.**

**"Yeah he had a right to know, now why are you crying,"**

**"You want to know why I'm crying, this is because of you and Mark destroying our friendship,"**

**"What?,"**

**"He told me he never want to see me again, I hope your happy Glen you took away the only man that cared about me."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Match**

**It had been 2 weeks since I last spoke to Glen and Mark, and I felt like I was dying even though I talked to Stephanie and Shane. Tonightwas a 6 man tag team match which featured Mark, Glen and Sara against DDP, Kanyon, and me.**

**The match started out fine although I broke Sara's nose while Mark and Glen watched. Halfway into the match I tagged in DDP while I got out of the ring and slipped off the apron.Diamond didn't know what had hit him until he saw me walking up the ramp. As I walked away DDP jumped in the ring and the next thing anyone but me of course knew Sara was kissing DDP.**

**The match was over and the show done that I heard Mark yelling.**

**"I let her go Glen, I lost Angel and all she did was tell me the truth while I just pushed her away and broke her heart,"**

**"We'll find her Mark, I know we will," as Glen said that I ran to my rental car and drove as fast as I could back to the hotel.**

**I walked into my hotel room 15 minutes later and booted up my laptop. As soon as it was loaded I went under Youtube and found Mark and I's song 'Broken Glass' by Stonesour to listen to. What I didn't know was that Mark and Glen shared the room above me and that they were about to find me.**

**"Glen I need to find...," as Mark stopped his sentence there he walked into the hotel room and out onto the balcony and looked down, that's when he saw me sitting on the balcony with my laptop and singing along to our song while crying.**

**"What have I done Glen?, I broke her heart and all she did was care about me this whole time,"**

**"She did more then care,"**

**"What do you mean?,"**

**"Mark your stupid, that girl down there has loved you forever, even when you weren't the man she know's today,"**

**"You mean she was fan turned friend?,"**

**"No, a girl in love forced to be a friend,"**

**"Oh shit,"**

**"Go down there Mark,"**

**"I am and thanks man,"**

**"No problem big guy."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The dream come true **

** NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 16**

**knock knock**

**"Go away," I yelled wanting to be alone with my thoughts.**

**"No I won't baby girl," Mark said as I opened the door to see him standing there with a dozen black roses in his hand.**

**"I thought you never wanted to see me again?,"**

**"I'm sorry Angel, please I'm begging you, please forgive me,"**

**"I can't stay mad at you Mark, after all I love you,"**

**"Can I come in darlin?,"**

**"Oh yeah,sorry,"**

**'No problem baby girl."**

**As he walked in he handed me the roses and actually waited as I put them in water. When I turned around Mark grabbed me and kissed me passionatly.**

**"Mark make sure this is what you want, I don't want my heart broken,"**

**"Baby i want you, I'll never break your heart,"**

**"I love you Mark,"**

**"I love you too my Angel."**

**Mark kissed my lips and then started kissing along my jawline and down my neck as he pulled my shirt off. He unclasped my bra and started kissing my chest while picking me up and carrying me over to the bed. As he laid me down he slipped off my pants and panties and kissed up and down my thighs. He then released my legs so he could get undressed. As he kissed my lips again he slid into me and slowly started moving before we both exploded a few minutes later.**

**I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat while cursing myself for thinking it could be real, but as I looked over at the other pillow there was a black rose and a note resting on it.**


	6. Chapter 6&7

**Chapter 5**

**My fairytale/nightmare**

**I smiled as I opened the note and smelled the rose.**

_**My dearest Angel,**_

_**Last night was amazing! Y ou may think it was **_

_**a dream but trust me it was real. I'm sorry I'm not there but I needed to meet Glen at the arena to train. I love you Angel.See you soon.**_

_**Love Mark**_

**As I reread the letter I got ready to go to the arena to see Mark and Glen. I dressed in my knee high black boots,black jeans,a HHH tank top, and my motorcycle duster.**

**Chapter 6**

**The beginning of a good and bad relationship**

**As I packed up my gear and left my hotel room I bumped into DDP and Sara. As I got on the elevator I smiled knowing I was going to see Mark.**

**I made it to the arena just as Mark knocked Glen out of the ring. As he stood with his back towards the ramp I slipped in as quietly as I could and stood up behind him ready to tickle him only to be grabbed as he turned around.**

**"Hi baby,"**

**"Hi Markie,"**

**"Had a feeling you would show up once you found the note,"**

**"Yep, had to see you, missed having you near,"**

**"Same here darlin,"**

**"Ummm...guy's,"**

**"Yes Glen?,"**

**"Does this mean we're friends again?,"**

**"Actually Glen it means Mark and I are lovers, and we are all friends,"**

**"Wow, great, now give me a hug."**

**With my legs still wrapped around Mark's waist I leaned over and gave Glen a big hug.**

**"now are we going to train or what?,"**

**"Yes my love let's start."**


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The End**

**An hour later Mark and I were in his dressing room discussing our upcoming matches.While we were speaking I kept yawning.**

**"Sleep Angel," Mark said as he laid his coat over me.**

**"But our talk,"**

**"It's okay sweetie I'll wake your pretty little head before then, after all your match isn't till tomorrow,"**

**"Okay Markie, I love you,"**

**"I love you too Angel."**

**"Sweetie get up...Angel the whole dressing room can see you,"**

**"WHAT!,"**

**"That made you wake up,"**

**"Not funny Mark,"**

**"I thought so,"**

**"I'm going to go see Jim,"**

**"Who?,"**

**"Sandman, he's like a brother to me, he's been there for me since the beginning,"**

**"Okay sweetie, be careful,"**

**"I will I love you,"**

**"You too."**

**I walked out of Mark's dressing room just as Stephanie was walking by.**

**"Hey sis,"**

**"Hey, come here for a minute,"**

**"Sure,why?,"**

**"Before i fell asleep I said 'I love you' to Mark,"**

**"Problem,"**

**"A minute ago I said it to him again and instead of saying 'I love you too' he just said 'you too',"**

**"Is now a bad time to mention I saw Jodi here,"**

**"WHAT, you are only now mentioning that his ex wife is...,"**

**"Angel what is it?," as Stephanie said that she looked over at Mark's dressing room and saw Mark kissing Jodi.**

**"Stephanie shhh,"**

**"I love you Mark,"**

**"I love you too Jodi."**


	8. Chapter 9&10

**Chapter 9**

**The heartbroken sister**

**I walked away being led by the elbow to my dressing room by Stephanie with tears down my face.**

**"I'm going home Steph,"**

**"Okay Angel, you go I'll call the jet,"**

**"Thank you."**

**Stephanie's Pov**

**As Angel went into her dressing room I walked back to my office to get everything ready.**

**Angel's Pov**

**As I packed my bags I felt someone behind me. When I turned around Glen was standing by the door with his bags in hand.**

**"Steph told me everything,"**

**"I thought he loved me Glen,"**

**"I know sweetie let's get out of here," as Glen said that he picked me up bridal style and grabbed my bags. Then he carried me down the hallway where we passed by Sara and DDP who just nodded and mouthed the words 'take care of her'.**

**I got on the jet 20 minutes later with Glen and sat down on his lap crying my heart out.**

**"Guess you'll be the only one to see my mansion,"**

**"Guess so little one, but don't worry we'll have fun."**

**Chapter 10**

**The beginning of a great realtionship**

**Glen and I arrived at the North Carolina airport where James, my limo driver was waiting.**

**"Hi James,"**

**"Hello Ms.Angel, Miss Stephanie called ahead and informed me you would be coming home, the limo is out front,"**

**"Thank you James, James this is Glen Jacobs, Glen this is my limo driver James St.Claire,"**

**"Nice to meet you,"**

**"You too Mr Jacobs, well how about we get your luggage and get you home,"**

**"Yes let's."**

**When we got to my mansion my maid Ameila met us out front.**

**"Ms.Angel, what is ze wanting for dinner?,"**

**"I'll just order out Ameila, you go home to your kids,"**

**"Thank you Ms.Angel,good day Ms.Angel," as she said that I turned around to talk to Glen.**

**"Come on big guy, I'll show you to your room,"**

**"Thanks little one."**

**As I walked up the first four steps I noticed a picture I couldn't bear to see. Glen must have noticed because he said, "don't think about it, how about you show me to my room, then while you get a shower I'll order dinner,"**

**"Yeah your right, let's go," as I said that I continued up the stairs with my head held high.**

**About 20 minutes later I walked downstairs to the smell of pizza and the sound of the phantom of the opera coming from the den. As I walked into the den I was greeted with the sight of Glen sitting on the arm of the couch wearing a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and no shirt while opening a bottle of champaigne and candles burning all around the room.**

**"Glen?,"**

**"Angel, I thought you could use a nice candlelight dinner,"**

**"Awww...thanks Glen, since when do you like the music of the phantom of the opera?,"**

**"I've alway's liked opera music lttle one,"**

**"Oh, thanks Glen..for everything,"**

**"No problem it's the least I can do, now come sit down and eat before the pizza get's cold."**

**As I sat down I knew deep down that Mark was the guy i was in love with, my heart truly belonged to Glen.**


	9. Chapter 11 & epilogue

**Chapter 11**

**Understanding of my realtionship**

**As I was sitting in the lawn chair by the pool I kept thinking about my feelings toward Glen. When I looked up Glen was standing in front of me smiling.**

**"Wanna go for a swim?,"**

**"Why not,"**

**"Then come on little one."**

**Glen and I swam for a couple of hours til we heard the phone ringing.**

**"I'll get it," as i said that I climbed out of the pool and smiled knowing I was truly in love with Glen. As I wrapped my blue towel around me and went inside to answer the phone. I got inside just as it was about to go into the final ring.**

**"Hello,"**

**"hi Angel,"**

**"What do you want Mark?,"**

**"To apologize, I swore that I wouldn't break your heart but I did,"**

**"mark before you go any further with your rant I just want to say that I don't love you, it was just a cover for the love I have for another,"**

**"Who?, who could you love more then me?,"**

**"Don't ask me that,it's not fair,"**

**"The truth now,"**

**"Fine you want to know, my love for you was just a cover for the love I have for Glen,"**

**"Glen, your in love with Glen,"**

**"Yes Mark, now goodbye."**

**As I hung up the phone and turned around there stood Glen with a surprised look on his face.**

**"You love me?,"**

**"Yes Glen I love you,"**

**"Good then I can do this, will you marry me?,"**

**"Yes Glen, yes."**

**Epilogue**

**Glen and I have been married 6 years with 3 beautiful children. 2 girls and a boy and I couldn't be more happier. Their names are Elizabeth Jacob McMahon,Emily Summers McMahon,and Jacob Vincent McMahon.**


End file.
